


"Steal My Girl"

by bromanceorromance



Series: Four [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/kudos appreciated :)<br/>Inspired by the song :)</p></blockquote>





	"Steal My Girl"

"Stop acting so jealous!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not," Louis insisted.

"What do you call this?"

"He shouldn't be - "

"He's just a friend, Lou!"

"He's half in love with you, Harry."

"No, he's not."

"Harry, I know what it looks like to be in love with you, and he's got that look. Every time he looks at you, I can see it."

"It's just 'cause you don't like him," Harry pouted.

"Fine, yeah, I'm a bit jealous. But my fiancé keeps leaving to spend time with his friend that hates me and is trying to poison him against me!"

"He's just - "

"Trying to turn you against me."

There was a pause as they stared each other down.

"He couldn't turn me against you, Lou," Harry finally said in a small voice. "Nobody could."

Louis shook his head. "You say that now - "

"No," Harry insisted, reaching out to grab Louis's hand. "I'm in love with you. There's no changing that. It's me and you against the world."

Louis looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Everybody in the world wants you. You could have anybody you want," Louis said in a small voice.

"I don't want anybody else," Harry said, squeezing Louis's hand. "Besides, look who's talking. Who wouldn’t want a piece of this fine ass?"

Louis rolled his eyes, but finally looked up at Harry.

"I'm yours. Always and forever. Nothing could come between us," Harry assured him before leaning in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated :)  
> Inspired by the song :)


End file.
